Right Time,Wrong Place
by Blond Goth Vampire
Summary: What happens when Dimtri and Rose get caught in the act?Who found them? There are punishes coming, and a war is on the way.Not everything is what it seems. There's a new twist at every corner....
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter **

I looked at my alarm clock. It read 3:00.

I was going to be late for my training with Dimitri.

"Shit!"

I ran towards and quickly got in.

I had the quickest shower of my life. It was only ten minutes long.

I picked up the first clothes that I saw on my floor. It looked like a war had gone on here; I really had to clean this mess up.

I looked at my clock. I said , I ran out of the dorm room. No-one was in the common area. They were all sleeping like normal people.

10 minutes later I arrived in the gym. Dimitri was lying on one of the sparring reading a western novel and looking like the sexy-Russian god I knew him to be. "I'm here! I'm here!" I panted. He got up and looked at me. "You're late, again. Go run your laps." He turned his back towards me. I strode towards him and put my arms around him. "Don't you wanna run with me?" I put on a pouty face for the full effect. He squeezed out of my arms and turned around to look at me. He still had his guardian face on, the one that had no emotion on it. He just stared at me for a few seconds and then his mask finally dropped. "Roza...." He took the few steps towards me that were needed to fill the space between us. His face leaned down towards me. I tilted my face up so that it would be perfectly aligned with his. He pulled up his hand as to stroke my cheek, instead he tapped it lightly. He pulled away at the same time. "If you arrived a little earlier than this I would have run with you. Go do your laps." I put on my pouty face again but headed towards the doors anyway.

20 laps later I ran into the gym. Adrian was there with Dimitri. They looked like they were just talking but with them I knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. "Little Dhampir." He sighed in satisfaction when he saw me. He turned back to Dimitri but then suddenly did a double take on me. He burst out laughing. Dimitri turned to see what he was laughing at. He looked me up and down as well then turned back to Adrian. "My god how can you not think that's funny." He gestured to me while he said this. I looked down at myself and was horrified with what I saw. I was wearing a fluro pink spandex training bra that I only use as a last resort. I was also wearing a pair of really short, short-shorts, they were only plain grey but when I turned around I discovered that they said smack this on the back. When I had turned around to look Adrian saw and that made him laugh even harder. When I showed this to Dimitri it even earned a little smile from him. I took advantage of this and dragged Adrian out of the gym and I closed the door behind him. He just kept on laughing and I don't think he even knew I had just kicked him out. I leaned against the all hoping to shield my butt from Dimitri hoping he wouldn't be able to see the writing. "This is possibly the worst outfit ever known to be worn." Dimitri said. "Hey that's not cool only I get to say that." I jumped at him hoping to catch him off guard, but with Dimitri he was always ready. My attack didn't surprise him but the force of my jump did. He wasn't able to stop the blow only turn us around so I landed on my back with him lying on top of me. Our faces were so close. Our lips inches apart. We were completely still for a couple of seconds. Then I put my lips up against him. His reaction was immediate. His lips moulding with mine. He shoved my head back against the floor the pain only registering in the back of my mind. His tongue snaked between my lips. The feel of our tongues touching was like opening a floodgate of passion. We didn't stop even when we heard the door open. "Now I see why you love training so much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my friends who helped with this chapter, even if they caused trouble along the way. You know who you are.**

**I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does.**

**Chapter Two**

"_Now I see why you love training so much."_

We turned our heads to the door simultaneously towards the doorway.

There standing in the doorway was Adrian looking as mad as ever.

He strode over to us while Dimitri and I jumped to our feet.

He marched right up to Dimitri and punched him right in the nose. Dimitri was expecting it though and he turned to the side, but not enough for Adrian's punch to miss him completely. He would have a bruise on his cheekbone later. He recovered quickly and kicked Adrian in the stomach. I wanted to go and stop them fighting but I kind of like them fighting over me even if it was for all the wrong reasons.

People were soon all standing in the gym, watching the fight between them. Eventually though someone must have told Kirova because soon guardians in their full uniform were pulling Adrian and Dimitri away from each other and hauling them off somewhere.

I stared to walk away when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw a guardian standing there. "Hathaway, you have to report to Kirova immediately." The guardian looked like he was trying to a smile and failing miserably, he obviously hadn't learned to control his guardian mask fully yet. "Why? What did I do now?" He looked down at me. Damn I hated it when people did that. "I don't know. You just have to go to Kirova's office now." Because I was still in an ok mood from the fight all I did to the guardian was knock him on his ass. He landed with a big thump. "I know, I know. I'm going to her office now." I headed out into the hallway with a smirk on my face.

I sat down in the chair opposite to Kirova's desk. Dimitri and Adrian were sitting on the couch Guardian sitting in between them. The room was so thick with testosterone that you could cut it with a knife. Kirova turned towards the two guys. "It was very foolish of you to get into a fight like that." She held up a hand when they both tried to protest. She faced Adrian directly. "I know that you are not a resident of this school, but when you are on school grounds you abide by the rules and getting in a fight with a guardian is not. Speaking of which" she turned to face Dimitri. "Of all people you should know better. You got in a fight in a very public place, and in front of your mentor of all people. You're supposed to be teaching her to control her temper, not lash out at people for no apparent reason." I protested at the mention of my temper. Kirova continued on oblivious. "Since neither will tell me what the fight was about. I only have one option. Your punishment will be decided by Rose." We all stared at her. I finally got my voice back. "You mean that I get to decide what they have to do as punishment and they have to do it?" The excitement clear in my voice. She sighed in resignation. "Yes Rose that is exactly what it means." She waved her hand and the guardian sitting between Adrian and Dimitri stood beckoning them to follow. They looked at me pleading as I followed them out the door. I was nearly outside when Kirova called me back in. "Rose I know you are going to take advantage of this situation. This will probably never happen again. I only let you do this today because they should know the rules by now and I knew that you would give them a punishment they could never forget. One request though, try and keep it legal."

I knocked on Lissa's door with the guys following me like little puppies. When I stepped in I knew the rest of the gang was there, I could feel their presence from Lissa's mind. "Hey I need your help with something. I have to give these guys a punishment for getting into a fight, but unfortunately it has to be legal. That's where you guys come in." We all studied Dimitri and Adrian for a couple of seconds. After a while though they started squirming because of our intense stares. "Rose!" Lissa squealed. She started speaking to me in my head. Probably to keep it secret from the prisoners. Guardians had excellent hearing.

_We could give them homework_

"Nah, to boring."

_Spread rumours about them_

I shook my head

"Rose, I have the perfect idea." Christian said out of the blue.

He beckoned me down to him as he said his idea. A grin slowly spread across my face...


	3. Chapter 3

**I won't be finishing this story sorry and I won't be finishing my other story either.**

**Xoxo Blond Goth Vampire**


End file.
